Consequences
by YamCakes
Summary: Traynor wants to transfer off the Normandy after all that has happened between her and Liara. Shepard decides to take advantage of that. Traynor knew Shepard was sadistic, but now she learns just how sadistic she could be. Liara feels Shepard's wrath as well. Based on owelpost's "Glacial Fire." WARNING contains rape.
1. Traynor

A/N: This is based on owelpost's "Glacial Fire." I recommend you read chapter 35 if not the entire story before reading this, as it will make a lot more sense (kind of…) I found myself seriously hating Traynor since her character was introduced to the Mass Effect series. I don't know… Cortez, Traynor, Allers… pretty much the most useless characters in the trilogy. Reading Glacial Fire just made me angry. So, I wrote this to vent out my frustrations. This contains RAPE and FUTA so if you are not a fan of either of those, do you see that door? Kindly see your way out of here, thanks.

Specialist Traynor called up the elevator. She held some paperwork in her hand that will transfer her off the Normandy. Traynor knew it would be best if she left. Shepard and Liara had completely drained her until she was no longer the person she was a few months ago. Besides, it wasn't like her skills were still needed around here anyway.

The elevator door opened and Traynor stepped inside. Hesitantly, she pressed the button to Shepard's cabin. She was positive that the Commander was still angry at her for fucking with Liara. Although Traynor was normally against infidelity, she blamed Shepard for pushing Liara away. If she wasn't such a goddamn _bitch, _maybe all this wouldn't have happened.

The elevator arrived at Shepard's cabin. The specialist walked toward the door and used the buzzer to signal she was there. After a few seconds, the door opened, and there stood Commander Shepard. Tall as she was, standing a few inches above Traynor and it seemed as though she has gained yet another scar on her face. It made sense, considering the events that happened lately. Shepard wore an N7 hoodie with black combat pants and-was that a bulge in her crotch area?

"Come in," Shepard said apathetically. Her face didn't really say anything about how she was feeling right now. Traynor wondered how in the galaxy someone could do that. Not that it was a surprise. Shepard was either—what was that word from 21st century message boards? Ah,-RAGE-QUITTING or completely unreadable.

Traynor walked into the cabin with the door closing behind her. The room didn't really change at all since she was here, except there seemed to be a few thongs lying about. They were definitely not Shepard's—Traynor wouldn't be surprised if she started philandering around after finding out Liara cheated on her.

"I have my paperwork," Samantha said. She held out the pieces of paper that she had filled out earlier to Shepard. The Commander looked at the papers for a moment before snatching them out of her hand, crumpling and throwing them to the floor. Traynor's mouth hung open, speechless at what she just did. "Why did you-? AH!"

Before the specialist could say any more Shepard grabbed her by the wrists and shoved her by the bed. She bent her over the mattress and used her weight to keep her there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Traynor shouted. Unfortunately for her, the shouting would do nothing as the doors were completely sound-proof. Shepard leaned in so that she could speak into her ear. "Can't handle the consequences, Traynor? That it?" Samantha felt something pushing at her backside. She then remembered the bulge in Shepard's pants.

Shepard let go for a second but Traynor used it to try and escape. She wriggled out of Shepard's grasp and bolted towards the door. For a moment, she thought she was home-free. But Shepard, with all her years of military training, caught up to her.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Shepard asked as she held an iron-grip on the specialists' wrists.

"Let go of me you _bitch!" _Traynor demanded.

Shepard spun her around and used all her strength to slap her in the face. "You're still on _my _fucking ship and I'm still your fucking Commander! You will treat me with respect and follow my orders!"

Traynor spat at Shepard. This time, the Commander brought her fist up to Traynor's face and delivered a devastating blow.

"EDI, turn on privacy lock and disable any surveillance cameras in this room," Shepard said as she forced Traynor onto the bed.

"Yes, Commander," the AI said.

"EDI! Help me!" Traynor screamed.

"I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees."

Shepard pinned the specialist to the bed, who was completely and utterly helpless right now. Traynor struggled, but alas, the Commander was much stronger than her and the Cerberus enhancements definitely did not help. Shepard unzipped her hoodie and threw it across the room and was left with a black undershirt. She didn't take it off as she undressed Traynor first. The Commander removed her uniform and savagely tore off the new Alliance tunic that she just got yesterday. She then removed her boots and pants, leaving her with only her underwear. Those were soon gone, too.

Shepard then began to take off her own boots and unbuckled her own pants. Underneath, she wore boxer briefs, and for a good reason—she had a seven-inch long penis trying to spring free. Traynor was incredibly confused, staring at the large bulge in Shepard's boxers. It then occurred to her that Cerberus may have done something with her so that she had this… attachment.

The commander then reached under a pillow and took out a condom. Momentarily, Shepard considered whether or not to use it. With a smirk, she tossed it aside.

"Now, you're going to refer to me as Master. Am I clear?"

"You're a fucking pig!" Traynor shouted.

With the back of her hand, Shepard slapped Traynor across the face. "What are you going to call me?"

"M-master," she sputtered.

"Good," Shepard said as she finally took off her boxer briefs. She jerked off her throbbing erection for a minute before spreading Traynor's legs wide and bringing it near her cunt. Shepard rammed it into her without letting her acclimate, eliciting a shriek from Samantha.

"What's the matter? Never had a real cock inside of you?" Shepard taunted. She began to thrust into her, loving the fact that the specialist was so goddamn tight. _I can get used to this,_ Shepard thought.

Meanwhile, Samantha felt her face flush and her eyes well up with tears as she was violated. Shepard moving her dick back and forth inside of her was _painful, _dammit. The commander seemed to really be enjoying herself. Why wouldn't she be? She was the one fucking raping her.

Shepard felt extremely powerful in this moment, totally dominating this helpless, British-bitch and putting her in her place. Taking out her anger and frustrations on the whore felt _so damn good, _exerting her control and authority over her. Shepard quickened her pace. Traynor's breasts began to bounce in rhythm to Shepard's forceful thrusts. By now, her makeup has been ruined because of her crying.

"Who do you answer to?!" Shepard asked.

"T-to you," Traynor choked. "Master."

Shepard sneered. "You're no different than an Asari; just another hole to stick my dick in. Now I'm going to shoot my entire load inside of you. Oh yeah. I'm gonna totally impregnate you, how's that sound?"

"Please… stop," Traynor sobbed. Anxiety racked her body. She felt so dirty and hated herself so much for letting this happen.

Shepard continued to pump into her and shot her sperm directly into Traynor's womb. "Fuck yeah," she grunted as she collapsed on top of her.

The cum felt warm inside of her, Shepard shooting out a few more splurts of the liquid and still embedded inside of Traynor's cunt. She was so heavy with the Cerberus implants, her entire weight nearly crushing the specialist. Finally, Shepard withdrew, leaving a gaping hole where her cock used to be. Semen leaked out of it, much to her satisfaction. She sat next to her pillow and watched as Traynor got up to put her clothes back on.

Tears streamed down the specialists' face, absolutely humiliated and no doubt scarred for life after what was done to her. She was forced down by a vengeful, starving beast while being completely vulnerable, unable to do anything about it.

Shepard threw her head back and laughed condescendingly when she saw tears drip from Samantha's face. "Get the fuck out of here, Traynor. Your 'skills' certainly won't be needed here anymore. Run like the little bitch you are and just get off my fucking ship." Shepard had a wicked smile on her face as Traynor finally left the cabin.

* * *

"_Report to the ship as soon as possible, we'll bang, okay?"_


	2. Liara

A/N: Wasn't originally going to make this, but after watching 'Blurred Lines', I felt as though this was needed. Oh and no, I don't support rape. But I do love futa. Lots of it. Sorry if this is... too cruel for your taste. I write some sick shit so you better not be surprised that this Shepard behaves in such a way.

Shepard stormed her way to Liara's cabin. One month after raping Specialist Traynor, she realised it was not enough. No, Liara had to pay as well. With a pistol strapped to her belt and a syringe filled with biotic suppressors in her pocket, she stomped past the questioning stares from her subordinates and opened Liara's door. She quickly locked it behind her and turned to face Liara, who was at her broker feeds as usual.

Liara noticed Shepard's arrival. "Shepard? I—we need to talk." Shepard walked towards her and turned off the feeds. "I don't think so."

Shepard grabbed her by the arms and bent her over by the desk. She noticed Liara's biotics flaring, took out the syringe from her pocket, and injected her leg with the biotic suppressors. Liara screamed in pain but was quickly silenced when Shepard plastered a hand over her mouth. Within a few seconds her biotics had died down and she was completely and utterly vulnerable.

"Stop it, Shepard. I don't want to do this! I'm sorry I cheated just please stop!" Liara was grabbed by the waist and Shepard pulled her away from the desk without a word. Using her own biotics, she forced her onto the cold, hard, floor on all fours.

"Glyph! Record all this!" Shepard yelled.

"Of course," came the VI. A red light started flashing on the drone.

Shepard smiled and began to strip Liara of her clothing. She threw her lab-coat aside and shoved her head down.

"Stop!" Liara cried, her head going back up.

This only made Shepard angrier and she slammed the Asari's face into the floor. "Shut up."

Liara brought her head back up. "Shepard I'm sorry just please don't do this!"

Shepard pulled Liara's head back farther and slammed it even harder against the floor. "I said shut the fuck up!" She began groping her blue ass cheeks, her cock getting harder and beginning to strain underneath. Shepard unzipped her pants and pulled out her dick from the slot of her boxer briefs. It was throbbing and ready to ravage the Asari maiden's insides.

"You can't do this Shepard!"

"Watch me." Liara braced herself as Shepard penetrated her ass, screaming because it was so painful. Shepard didn't care how much pain Liara was in, all she cared about was putting the bitch in her place and punishing her for her wrongdoing. She pounded into her with her unrelenting cock, all the while Liara sobbing and tears dripping on the floor.

Shepard took out her omni-tool and took pictures of the event from many angles and made sure to get a shot of Liara's tear-soaked face as well. "The crew's gonna love this."

Finally, Shepard felt herself getting close. With one last, forceful thrust, she scrunched up her face and erupted into her bowels. Shepard was grunting but felt herself wanting more, forcing her cock into Liara's unready azure. Liara groaned in pain, only used to having fingers in there. She felt discomfort and unwanted pleasure as Shepard embedded herself and worked her way inside her cunt. She smacked her ass, leaving a purple handprint and a stinging pain. Shepard took plenty more pictures as she continued to slap her hips against Liara's behind.

Shepard came once more into Liara's azure with a bit of cum dripping onto the floor. _One more time, _Shepard thought as she stood and pulled Liara up and turned her around so that she was on her knees facing her wet cock. Shepard took the pistol from her belt and aimed it at Liara's left temple. Liara shuddered at the cold feel of the gun touching her head.

"Now suck my dick. Try anything and I will blow your fucking brains out."

Liara looked at the cock for a few seconds before she leaned forward and suckled on the head. Shepard, unable to control herself, used her other hand to grip the back of the Asari's head and buried her cock deep into her throat. Liara tasted Shepard's cum including her own vaginal juices and found she was unable to breathe and began gagging against it, her eyes watering and her face turning into an unnatural shade of blue. Shepard, with her hands full, asked Glyph to take a picture for her.

"Certainly," said the drone. Glyph took several pictures until Shepard told it to resume recording. She continued to fuck the whore's mouth and Liara's throat became sore and started to burn. Shepard finally came inside her mouth, forcing Liara to swallow until it was too much and semen leaked out through her nostrils. She pulled herself out and laid Liara on the floor, who was too humiliated to care about how much of a mess she looked like right now. All of her holes covered with cum.

Shepard used her omni-tool again to take more pictures. "Maybe next time you'll learn to close those legs of yours, you fucking bitch. Glyph, upload the vid to as many extranet sites as you can."

"Yes, Commander." The red light stopped flashing as it uploaded the footage to numerous websites.

Shepard tucked in her limp cock back in her pants and zipped it up. Before leaving, she walked toward Liara, who was still on the floor softly crying. "Tell your dad I said hi and that she was _fantastic." _After a brief pause, she continued,"Oh and be sure to let Traynor know that I won't be paying for child support." With a smirk, she left the room.

* * *

_I'm Garrus Vakarian and THIS is my rectum!_


End file.
